


folie à deux - madness shared by two

by homework78



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homework78/pseuds/homework78
Summary: Yu and Yosuke try to beat the heat at Yasogami. Yu has a slight complex about it. Originally prompted on tumblr by livefree_13.





	folie à deux - madness shared by two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/gifts).



Yu was sweating.

The schoolroom’s central air conditioning was broken, that was the problem. Kashiwagi-sensei was in a state complaining endlessly about the oppressive summer heat, sweat soaking her shirt and exposing the colored bra she wore. Under different circumstances Yu would appreciate the view since she was going to so much trouble to avoid replacing the shirt; but he had a bigger issue pressing on him. Quite literally. And he was sorely tempted to not defuse it, for once. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Least of all to him. He placed value in his image. It was important he remain collected. No one respected teenagers that acted like…teenagers. His dignity mattered. He couldn’t afford for it to become compromised. His position swung on his ability to project calm authority.

Yosuke knew that perfectly well and now he was doing what he always did when he got bored: do something to rattle Yu’s cage. This time he might succeed. Yu tried to think of a reason not to go through with this but he kept losing track of all the usual excuses.

Yu inhaled and the sweat on Yosuke’s neck, only inches from his face, made his knees wobble. Yosuke’s hand was on his belt. His breath scattered past Yu’s ear. 

“This isn’t cooling off,” Yu said, trying to interject sanity back into their lunch hour. “Your suggestions suck.”

“You’re right,” Yosuke muttered and the shimmer of air past Yu’s ear sent his head lolling back. Yosuke laughed and blew again just to make Yu’s hips thrust up and cram against Yosuke’s, held there by a helpful hand that settled on Yu’s backside. Yup, there was no way Yosuke missed the results of _that_. “From the feel of it though, you don’t mind, right?” And he licked Yu’s exposed neck.


End file.
